The Old OneTwo
by OnlyHereForTacos
Summary: In which Korra's training is interrupted by a couple familiar individuals. Rated M for sexy-time. I have noticed a lack of Korra, Mako, Bolin fics. I have decided to amend that. First published fan-fic, comment and critique below.


**The Old One-Two**

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Two stone disks flew into the hanging net.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Two water whips lashed out at the standing clay pots.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Two bursts of flame crashed into the training dummies.

Outside, the day had come to an end, and Republic City was bathed in the pairing of natural darkness and artificial light. Inside the Pro-bending Arena, however, the training room was thrown into contrast by the pairing of dimmed lights and bouts of bending.

In the midst of it all, Korra moved. Focusing on staying light on her toes, she bobbed and weaved, dodging imagined attacks while throwing some of her own at the various training objects. Each attack came in pairs.

*_One_ * *_Two_* Earthbend. *_One_ * *_Two_* Waterbend. *_One_ * *_Two_* Firebend.

Korra felt alive, felt real, felt happy. This was what bending was meant to be. Fast, strong, hard, invigorating. This was what life was supposed to be. From now on, there could be nothing else.

With one last combo, Korra came to a rest. Her breathing was shallow and quick in an effort to recover. Slowly she came out of her reverie, the intense focus and concentration brought about by her training starting to fade. Another breath, and she was almost relaxed once more.

And then, a sound from the doorway behind her. The barest whisper of a scuff of a shoe, of a swish of clothing, of an intake of breath. Korra whipped around, and froze.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

There they stood, shoulders brushing together, faces just barely in the light, eyes intensely gazing at her. Mako and Bolin.

Mako was tall and lean, a sinewy build that gave him speed and grace. The slight scowl on his lips did nothing to detract from his beautiful face, composed of high check bones and penetrating eyes. His amber-eyed gaze was dark, his gaze was direct, his gaze was intense.

*_One_ *

Bolin was muscular and big, a powerful build that gave him strength and stamina. A small grin played across his lips, his head slightly cocked, his eyes wide, making his entire face open, honest, and, most of all, handsome. His green-eyed gaze was bright, his gaze was animated, his gaze was intense.

*_Two_*

The sight of the two of them together was like two swift punches to Korra's gut. The concentration and peace achieved by her training was quickly shattered, leaving her mind reeling, spinning, and seeking to right itself. Thoughts and emotions flitted across her mind. Shock, joy, hesitation.

_Why?_ Korra wondered. _Why would the sight of Mako and Bolin throw her into such turmoil? Shock? They lived here! Joy? They were her friends, of course. Hesitation? What was there to hesitate about?_

_Desire_. The emotion drifted into her mind out of nowhere, and quickly chased all other thoughts out of her head. _Now where had that come from? _The appearance of the emotion puzzled Korra. But staring at the two brothers, having them stare at her, meeting their intense gazes, the presence of desire could not be denied.

Nor could the demand of desire be denied.

Wordlessly, she walked towards the two brothers, as they began to walk towards her as well. They came face to face, and there was a moment where all three paused.

"Korra…" The brothers spoke as one, tension, need, and hunger obvious in their voices. The pregnant pause ended as Korra reached for Bolin, crashing her lips onto his in a fierce kiss.

Like water bursting through a damn, the kiss ended all uncertainty. Korra threw herself into the kiss, and Bolin groaned wordlessly, quickly matching Korra's intensity. Mako circled around Korra, and placed his hands on her breasts at the exact moment that Bolin placed his hands on her hips.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

The electricity from their combined touch shocked Korra, shooting straight through her body. Breaking off the kiss with Bolin, Korra turned to Mako, and had only a moment to look into his eyes before he captured her mouth with a fervent kiss of his own. Korra melted into the kiss, throwing her arms around Mako's neck as Bolin used his grip on her hips to pull her tightly against his body. Bolin then began to lick down Korra's neck, nibbling occasionally as he went. Mako continued his heated kiss, and Korra found herself more and more inflamed by the sensual assault of the two brothers.

Ending the kiss only due to lack of breath, Korra locked eyes with first Mako and then, turning slightly, Bolin. She nodded her head in the direction of the mats in the corner of the training, eyebrows raised in a question. The brothers looked at each other, and then, in unison, looked back at Korra and nodded.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Hastily the trio made their way across the room, tearing at each other's clothing as they went. By the time they reached the mats, all three were down to their loincloths, and Korra's breast bindings had begun to unravel. Her skin has a slight flush to it, barely noticeable due to her skin's darker color. Her stomach was flat, her legs were muscled, and her back, somewhat surprisingly, showing two endearing dimples in the small of her back. Her body, already so clearly incredible, was only improved with impending nudity. True to her earlier observations, the disrobing of each brother revealed muscled and attractive bodies; Mako's lean and lithe, Bolin's solid and strong.

Kisses, licks, touches and caresses were rained down on bodies, hurried and frantic, all three unable to resist as more and more skin was revealed. Korra attempted to touch as much of each brother as possible, while receiving equal treatment twice over from the two. The three collapsed together onto the mats in a tangle of limbs, Korra lying slightly on top of Bolin, Mako pressed close behind her. Resuming her kiss with Bolin, Korra tentatively snuck her tongue out, and quickly found it engaged in a battle with Bolin's for dominance.

Mako, meanwhile, finished unraveling Korra's bindings, and hurriedly tossed them aside, exposing Korra's breasts to the air. Upon the sudden exposure, Mako froze, his breath coming up short. Sensing Mako's hesitation, Korra turned to look at him, breaking off her kiss with Bolin. Her turn gave Bolin a full view of her breasts, and he too stopped short, exhaling with a hiss. Supple but firm, Korra's breasts were just more than a handful in size and full in their shape. Fitting perfectly with her athletic body, her breasts caused both brothers' mouths to hang open. Once more, Korra found herself the center of both brothers' heated and intense gazes.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Bolin reached out and grabbed Korra's left breast, impatience causing an innocent roughness to his touch. At the same time Mako leaned over Korra, and gently caught her right breast in his mouth, suckling softly. The different sensations hit Korra hard, and she moaned aloud. Bolin's touch grew more confident as Mako's suckling grew more insistent, and Bolin brushed a thumb across Korra's left nipple at the same moment that Mako swished his tongue around Korra's right nipple.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Korra convulsed, her sensitively thrown into overdrive. Unable to stand it anymore, she threw herself off Bolin, coming to her knees, and speedily ripped each brother's loincloth off. Then it was Korra's turn to sharply release her breath, as she took in the sight of both brothers completely unclothed and fully erect.

Korra's instincts kicked in, and she reached out and placed a hand on each cock, instantly beginning to stroke firmly. The realness, the sense of being alive that Korra had felt while bending began to return, slowly but surely taking complete control over her. Invigorated and impassioned, her body keened with the thrill and the heat of the moment. If there had been any chance of hesitation, any chance of backing down, any chance of walking away before, it was completely gone now.

Both brothers' heads were thrown back in clear pleasure. Stroking Bolin more firmly and quickly, Korra leaned over Mako and took his cock into her mouth. Mako instantly moaned at the sensation, causing Korra to smirk slightly around his cock. She began to bob up and down, trying to keep her hand upon Bolin's cock in rhythm as well. Korra took more and more of Mako's cock into her mouth, bobbing faster and faster, until Mako's hand on her head stopped her.

Korra looked up, puzzled. Mako merely nodded towards Bolin, and Korra, all to happy to comply, released Mako's cock and moved over to Bolin's, quickly wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Bolin groaned aloud at the sensation as well, and Korra quickly increased her speed.

Meanwhile, Mako disentangled himself, moved around the kneeling Korra, and untied her loincloth. Mako took only a moment to gaze upon Korra's tight and succulent ass before nudging her knees further apart, revealing her cleft, shaven but for a small tuft at the apex. Again only taking a moment to take the tantalizing sight in, Mako quickly leaned closer, and ran his tongue from the tuft of hair to the beginnings of her ass. Korra gasped around Bolin's cock, and involuntarily thrust back against Mako, clearly demanding more. Mako delighted by this response, enthusiastically began licking away, alternating between Korra's cleft and her ass, as Korra, already excited, began to grow wetter and wetter.

Once more finding herself unable to withstand the sensations, Korra gently pushed Mako's face away, and, releasing Bolin's cock, raised herself on her knees, and straddled over Bolin's hips. Looking Bolin in the eyes, Korra reached for Bolin's cock, placed it at her entrance, and slowly slid down onto him. Inch by torturous inch she slid, until coming to a rest with Bolin completely inside of her. There she stopped, and turned to Mako, looking him in the eyes and jerking her head forward. Taking the hint, Mako moved forward, his cock nudging Korra's ass cheeks. Placing his hands on her cheeks, Mako gently spread them apart. His cock reached Korra's ass, and he slowly, but firmly, pushed it forward. There was a moment of resistance, but Korra's wetness eased the advance and Mako softly pushed past the resistance and sunk into Korra. Inch by torturous inch he pushed, until coming to a rest completely inside of her.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Both brothers were completely inside of Korra. Korra felt an immense and satisfying fullness as all three paused for a moment, taken aback by the intensity of the experience. Bolin grabbed onto Korra's hips, almost as if needing the stability. Mako reached around Korra and took ahold of her breasts, cupping them in his hands. Korra placed her hands on Bolin's chest, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and her mouth in a smile. When she nodded her head one more time, each brother began to move.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Bolin rocked his hips down, and then snapped them back up with a solid thrust.

*_One*_

Mako withdrew slowly, and then gently, but decidedly, thrust forward.

*_Two_*

Each time a brother left her, she was disheartened by the sudden loss, the sudden absence, the sudden emptiness. But each time they filled her once again, the feeling was exquisite and piercing, striking Korra to her very core. Soon, the brothers found their rhythm, and as Mako would pull out, Bolin would thrust in. Then, as Bolin withdrew, Mako would fill her with a thrust of his own. As they settled into their rhythm, they began to pick up speed, thrusting fast, hard, and strong into Korra's shuddering and gyrating body. Completely caught up in her all-encompassing pleasure, Korra could do nothing but give herself over to the two brothers, receiving thrust after thrust, and only wanting more.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

With each second, a tight coil of warmth within Korra grew tighter and tighter. A squeeze of her breasts from Mako. A bite on her neck from Bolin. Each and every thrust from both brothers. Tighter and tighter the coil became. The sound of skin upon skin filled the training room, combined with short, ragged gasps for air and grunts and moans. All three were completely lost in the moment, unable to do ought else but continue their primal and acute pleasure, seeking only now to satisfy their basic, but inevitable, needs.

And then, in a moment, the coil snapped. Wave after wave of ecstasy spiraled through Korra, and she seized up from the exquisite and singular sensation of it. In that moment, Korra felt alive, felt real, felt happy. This was what this was meant to be. Fast, strong, hard, invigorating. This was what life was supposed to be. From now on, there could be nothing else.

*_One_ * *_Two_*

Bolin and Mako each buried themselves inside of her one last time, reaching their own climax at nearly the same instant. Korra moaned once more at the feeling of fullness, of completeness, as each finished.

Exhausted, Mako collapsed off of Korra, who then flopped over as well. All three lay still, breathless and panting with a sheen of sweat upon their skin. Looking first at Bolin, then turning her head to look at Mako, Korra saw reflected in their eyes what undoubtedly was present in her own: sated and satisfied pleasure, combined with a hint of desire. Desire which, while confusing at first, now felt completely right. Desire which, despite the recent exertion, still threatened to steal Korra's breath. Desire which, though currently sated, Korra knew would now never go away.

Nodding wearily at the two brothers, Korra stood up and began gathering the various articles of clothing strewn about the room. The brothers slowly moved to follow her. Korra looked back, giggled and winked, and quickly began to saunter towards the door. The brothers looked at each other, and dashed after her, reaching her just in time to pull her into a combined embrace, Mako in front and Bolin in back.

*_One_ * *_Two_*


End file.
